Digimon Adventure 03
by digidestine95
Summary: This is a sequel to Digimon Adventure 02. It will continue to about 30 chapters. I'm working on it. Please R&R. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON chapter 10 MOON-Milleniumon's Heart Messing Attack is UP!
1. Chapter 1

Tai as narrator: "After the new digidestined destroyed Malomyotismon, 15 months past and something starts happening"

CHAPTER 1

CREST OF STRENGTH, JUSTICE,

SERIOUSNESS AND KINDNESS

Digivice makes noises

Kari noticed the digivice's strange behavior and alerts Tai: "Hey, Tai, you notice how the digivice is going wild?

Tai was lying on the bed for comfort; he shouted "What? Does that mean trouble again?"

"I sure hope not, wait a minute, phone!"

Tai picks the phone up, "Hello?"

Izzy was in a hurried tone, "Tai, our digivices is starting to make the noise that usually meant for trouble, I want everyone to meet in my house right now, get it?

Tai joked, "Wow, Izzy, at least tell me who you are, it might be a prank calling for money!"

Izzy wasn't impressed at Tai's joke, "Very funny, Tai, you already know it's me anyways!"

Tai sneered "Whatever", and he put the phone down and said "All right, come on, Kari, let's go to Izzy's house."

Tai and Kari went to Izzy's room and they were the only one there yet. A voice came from the door, "I thought I would have been late." Said T.K as he rushes in. "I couldn't run any faster!" Kari laughed, "Save your breath, not everyone's here yet."

"Really!" Said T.K, "hey, where's Patamon? He was supposed to follow me!"

"But you ran too fast, T.K!" A voice came from outside the window, which was Patamon.

"Oh, I guess I didn't keep track of my speed too well."

The door banged open following the sound of "V-head butt."

Davis rushes in and shouts at Veemon, "Do you really have to do this?!"

"Well, I couldn't open the door!" Veemon replied, "I was too short for the handle!"

Davis turns around, "Hey! What's up, Tai! Kari! AND T.V!"

"T.V?" T.K stared at Davis in awe.

"Now he really messed it up, when will you ever learn, Davis?" Kari glared at him.

"Um, is it T.C T.U T.H T.J" Davis tried, "Hey, but T.V sounds perfect!"

"What a jerk you are, Davis!" Said Cody with he and Yolei standing at the front door of Izzy's house.

"Hey! Who are you calling a jerk? Let's settle this like a real man!" Davis glared at Cody with his fists out.

"Well, you are a jerk if you try to fight somebody 2 years younger than you." Yolei told Davis, "Look, I got the Digiegg of Sincerity when I called you a jerk, that means you are really a jerk."

Davis was red on the face, "Oh yeah? What am I if I try to tackle T.U?"

"Jerk." Matt arrived and glared at Davis, "if you touch my brother, I will gave you 10 days rest at the hospital."

"T.K said nothing, he looks offended." Thought Cody, "sooner or later, there's going to be problem between them."

"Are we too late?" Sora and Mimi arrived the moment later.

"Hey Tai, guess what?" Matt looked at Tai while they were waiting for the others, "My parents might remarry again."

Tai seemed pleased too, "So, you and T.K will live together again?"

"Really, I'm not sure, it's just a 50-50 chance." Matt looked a little upset.

"We're going to try our best to bring them back!" T.K looked far more confident than Matt.

"We'll help if we can," said Mimi.

"Mimi, this is family matters and we perhaps shouldn't intervene!" said Sora

Ken arrived with Wormmon, "Just in time, Ken!" Davis shouted.

"Not so loud! He can hear you from there!" Said Izzy.

Izzy checked the digivice, the time is 9:30 A.M, "All right, we are just missing Joe now."

Matt sighed, "Joe's late again, he's not reliable when it comes to be on time." The door was pushed open by Joe in a big sweat."

Izzy checked the time again, 9:45 A.M, "All right, let's go to the digital world."

While the digidestined are going through the computer, in the digital world, in a dark underground chamber, a cold voice said, "Now, servant, is your chance, the digidestined came at last, go, destroy them all! You are in charge!"

"My pleasure, sir. I will send my fierce ones first, hahahahahaha!"

Meanwhile, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, and Gomamon reunited with their partners, and the it was T.K who discovered danger, "Look out, something's attacking us!

Mimi was shocked, "Look, it's Kuwagamon!" She screamed.

"Kuwagamon is a champion lever digimon whose attribute is virus and he's an insect type. His main attack is scissor claw!" Izzy read from his digimon analyzer.

"Don't you think we know that already?" Said Joe.

Tai punched the ground, "I got to teach that bug a lesson and tell him to leave us alone! Agumon, go!"

"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO GREYMON!"

Greymon knocks Kuwagamon down and gives a punch, Kuwagamon used his strength to escape and suddenly disappeared.

Izzy seemed to be focusing his mind elsewhere, it is revealed after he said, "Hey! Look over there!" "Hey! It's Gennai!" Yolei noticed.

Gennai was taking his form as an old man again, "yeah, yeah, digidestined, you are back in the digital world again," he welcomed, "but this time you will have an uneasy opponent."

"Who could that be?" Asked Ken, "Someone stronger than Malomyotismon?"

Gennai replied: "Well, you see, this guy is way to strong for Imperialdramon alone or even WarGreymon alone."

Sora wasn't in the mood of waiting, "So what are you trying to tell us?" She asked.

Gennai looked at her and let out a laugh, "haha, you are really impatient. OK. Direct to my point."

Tai sighed, "Finally, that's what I really want from him."

Gennai turned to Tai and said: "Do you want some beer?"

Tai collapses to the ground and thought, "Oh my goodness, 'direct' is not in that man's vocabulary."

Gennai said, "All right, so you need more than 3 mega level digimons to tackle him. He has control of time and more power than all the villain you fought the last five years' powers combined."

Matt was perplexed, "So you mean other digimons like Biyomon and Tentomon have to reach their mega level too?"

Gennai: "yes, and Ken, you met this digimon before."

"Only me?"

"With another boy."

"Could it be, Kimeramon or other digimon I enslaved?" Thought Ken.

"Davis, Yolei, and Cody, I have a present for you," Said Gennai, "These!"

Gennai held out several crests, "You kids and Ken need the power to reach ultimate or even mega, DNA digivolution's no longer needed now.

"What's the symbols on it," asked Davis.

"Davis, yours is strength. Yolei's is justice and Cody, seriousness." Gennai explained, "I will be going now, so good luck!"

Tai looked through his telescope, "Oh, no! Kuwagamon came back!" "Gabumon, our turn now?" Asked Matt.

"You bet! GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO GARURUMON!"

"TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO KABUTERIMON!"

" PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO TOGEMON!"

Garurumon fired his blue flame, "Howling Blaster!" and Kabuterimon used his "Electro Shocker!" "Needle Spray!" Dust was going up in the air and after the dust faded,Kuwagamon reappeared.

Matt was shocked, "It did little or no damage at all!"

Kuwagamon roared: "Scissor Claw!" Then Garurumon, Togemon, and Kabuterimon was thrown to the ground by the attack.

"He's gotten stronger!" Tai exclaimed, "Not even 3 champions can tackle him!"

"GARURUMON DIGIVOLVE TO WEREGARURUMON. WOLF CLAWS!" The attack hit Kuwagamon and the insect type digimon screamed in pain and vanished.

"Well, we need an ultimate to beat a champion! It's not going to be easy later on," Tai said, "We got to separate ways to find the evil digimon's hideout, let's meet back here when we found him."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Said Agumon.

"Let's do it! How about 2 of us go 6 separate ways?" Sora asked.

"All right! Matt and Sora take the north, Izzy and me take the south, Kari and T.K take the west, Mimi and Joe take the west, Yolei and Ken go northwest, and Davis and Cody go northeast. Sound like a plan?" Tai asked.

"We're with you!" Replied T.K

_Who is this evil digimon? Is he really that strong? And how will other digimons reach their mega level? Find out on the next digimon adventure 03._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Griffomon's supersonic wave

As the digidestined separated, they went to six different directions. We will follow the fate of Matt and Sora.

"My wings are getting tired." Said Biyomon.

"Shall we rest then?" Asked Matt.

"Fine," said Sora, "It will be quick."

"Looks like we traveled to the mountain area." Gabumon looked around.

While Matt and Sora were in the mountain area, Tai and Izzy walked into the desert, "Ah Oh, I think we're lost," Said Tentomon.

"What's that?" Asked Izzy, "Looks like…."

"Monochromon! It's attacking us!" Agumon exclaimed and he hurled his fireball from his mouth, "Pepper Breath!"

"He's getting angry!" Said Tai. "Agumon, digivolve!"

"Agumon digivolve to Grey…. I have no energy!"

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabu…. Oh! Forget about it."

"Why's he attacking us?" Tai asked when they all starts running away. They hid in a cave to rid Monochromon.

While Gomamon, Joe, Palmon, and Mimi were traveling by sea, Joe grew seasick. There's not much incidence happening to Joe's group. However, there was something happening to Davis and Cody in the city.

Davis was sharpening a life while Cody asked, "What on Earth and in the digital world are you doing, jerk?" "Shut up or else I will stab you!" Said Davis. "What a jerk you are!" Cody retorted.

"OH YEAH? LET'S FIGHT!"

"Don't fight! Davis!" Veemon tried his best to keep Davis out of trouble.

Yolei and Ken was in the grassland area, Yolei was not very happy having to walk that far, "Let's just go by the air, Ken."

"Whatever you say."

"DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO HALSEMON, THE WINGS OF LOVE."

"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO STINGMON!"

And in the forest, T.K and Kari were having no luck. However, Gatomon was suspicious.

"Check this out," T.K rushed to a colossal well.

"Wait up," Shouted Kari behind him.

"I suspect this is it!" Gatomon said. "It could be a base. Myotismon once planned to build a new underground castle, these wells are secret passages!"

"Shall we go down?" Asked Patamon.

"I will check if it's safe." T.K jumped down in to the well. He fell for a long time, when he landed, he used the D-Terminal to contact Kari.

"Don't jump, it's a long way and it's to dangerous, let gatomon digivolve and bring you down! From T.K."

So these are the lucks of the groups. However, the strong and evil digimon sent his first henchmen into action.

"Sora! Watch out!" Shouted Matt.

"Who is that?" Asked Sora.

"It's Megidramon! He is a mega level digimon whose attack is dragon howling and Megid flame! His body looks like a red dragon and he is fierce!" Biyomon told everyone the information.

"GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO METALGARURUMON!"

"Megi flame!"

"Metal blaster!"

Megidramon's flame and MetalGarurumon's ice hit in midair. The ice was completely swallowed by the fire and Megidramon's sound wave attack "Dragon Howling" hit MetalGarurumon. MetalGarurumon De-Digivolved into Gabumon.

"My turn now!" Biyomon rushed forward.

"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO BIRDRAMON, BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO GARUDAMON!"

"Megi flame!"

"Shadow wings!"

The fire bird and the flame became one and vanished, however, when Megidramon used his sound wave attack "Dragon Howling" again Garudamon was hit and became Biyomon.

"Hahahahaha! Digidestined, you were weak, I will now just destroy you all!" Megidramon was moving closer every second."

"I don't think so!" Biyomon flew forward but was hit by the evil dragon's tail. She was severely injured

"Biyomon! No!" Cried Sora, "We'll be okay as long as we're together. As long as we still believe in love!"  
Sora's crest starts to glow, so did the digivice. Sora was perplexed and Biyomon was glowing too, after a moment.

"BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO GRIFFOMON!"  
An eagle like creature with four legs and a helmet in front of its beak appeared. She introduced herself. "I am Griffomon, Biyomon's mega form, my ultimate attack is data destroying solar roar."

"Dragon Howling!"

"Solar Roar."

The two waves hit each other and Griffomon's attack destroyed the evil dragon. She reverted back to Yokomon.

"WOW!" Gabumon was amazed.

"All right, let's rest in the cave." Said Matt.

"Megidramon lost? Not possible!" The master was angered by this, looks like I need a stronger digimon. A data type was a better choice than a virus type, hah!"

_What's the new plan for the evil master, find out on the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

hCHAPTER 3 DEEP DOWN

As Sora and Matt drove Megidramon away, Kari and T.K were down in a well with a depth of approximately 50 meters.

"Wow! Amazing!" A nearby castle fascinated T.K.

"That's it! Myotismon's castle looked something like that." Said gatomon when she reverted from Nefertimon.

It was a grand castle; it resembles a 20-floor building with domes. It was painted in black. T.K felt the castle was very strange, in the front gate there was no guards and it was wide open.

"I will go check what's inside, wait here, Kari." T.K rushed to the gate.

"Let me go too," Kari detested. "I don't care! I'm going with you!"

"No! There are several reasons why I want to go inside alone. One, if I was captured, I can contact you with the D-Terminal. Two, it's way too dangerous if we both go in."

"I'm going, then!" Said Patamon.

"Hide in my hat!" Then T.K rushed in.

"I just hope he will be all right." Said Kari disappointedly.

"He'll be. Patamon's with him." Said Gatomon, who wasn't in an assured tone either.

T.K passed the front door and discovered there's a second door. He opened it and two guards appeared in front of a third door. "Intruders are trespassing, they must be stopped." Said a guard.

"Who are you?" Asked T.K, since the guards look like human but maybe also digimons.

"We are Knightmons, we're in charge of the third door! We are ultimate level digimons who look like knights and use sword attacks!" Said the guard. "You trespassed, I will take you to my master, the great evil one!"

"I don't think so!" Patamon stood in the way.

"What are you going to do, you small pig?" One of the Knightmons said.

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEMON!"

Angemon and Knightmon begin a fight with their staff and swords. "Angemon, it's time!"

"Hand of fate!" Angemon shot out the familiar light that hit one Knightmon and the Knightmon collapses. The other one disappears.

"He's gone to get help!" T.K figured it out, "Let's get going, Angemon!"

"I might not be going back for a long time," thought T.K, "I better tell Kari!"

"Stay where you are unless there's danger, do not worry about me and never go into the castle, T.K." He typed.

He opened the third door and checked what's inside, there's bunch of Devidramon, the dark dragon who is a fierce attacker.

"Angemon! Break the fourth door and don't fight anything." T.K told Angemon.

Angemon broke the fourth door and flew through. The Devidramons followed Angemon and T.K.

"What's this? A maze?" T.K clearly saw a maze and he ran through it. Angemon de-digivolved to Patamon and the Devidramons surrounded the maze's openings.

T.K looked at the other side, "Why did they leave the exit open?"

"Good question," Said Patamon, "And there's something in the center, too. Shall we try to get it? Looks like a book."

"I'm on it." T.K replied.

Outside the castle, Kari checked her digivice.

"It's 9:00 P.M already, I'm so worried about T.K," Kari stared at her digivice, "Shall we go inside?"

"Well, I sure don't know." Said Gatomon.

"The time is passing faster than ever." Kari stood up.

"Kari, maybe a little rest will do good to you." Gatomon suggested.

"I'd rather not." Kari stared at the castle.

T.K reached then center and grabbed the book, "All right! Let's get out of here quick."

"Left, Right, Right. Wait a minute; this maze is designed to be way too simple! Something's wrong!" Thought T.K.

"All right, there's the exit!" T.K ran to the exit. When they exited, the rocks begin to fall from the ceiling.

"Oh, no! This place is falling apart and the Devidramons are blocking us from going back from the door we went through!" Patamon shouted.

"What do we do, then?" Asked T.K

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEMON, ANGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO MAGNAANGEMON!"

Magnaangemon took T.K out of the castle. When T.K reunited with Kari, Kari immediately asked, "What happened? Why's the building falling?"

A cold voice appeared, "You dumb digidestined, you stole my book and ruined the castle, you deserve punishment!"

"Who are you?" Gatomon asked fiercely.

"I am one of the two most loyal servants to the evil one. Now give the book back!" The voice said.

"Show yourself." Said T.K.

The villain showed himself.

"Daemon!" Said Kari and T.K together.

"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEWOMON!"

"Celestial arrow." Angewomon shot an arrow at Daemon, which did no damage. "My turn now! Evil Inferno!" Angewomon was hit by the dark flame and de-Digivolved.

"Give the book now!" Said Daemon.

"NO! RUN! KARI! GO!" T.K shouted. He ran after Kari.

"BOOM BUBBLE!" Patamon shot his air ball at Daemon.

"Patamon! It's no use, he's a mega level." T.K grabbed Patamon and ran.

"Let's hide somewhere!" Said Kari.

"In here!" T.K opened a door; The house looked like a small cabin.

"Shh!" T.K told Patamon.

"He's out side," Kari whispered, "We're trapped."

While Kari and T.K were trapped, T.K took out his D-Terminal and messaged "Who ever gets this come and help us, your digivice will lead you to a well, then go down find and fight Daemon, from T.K."

Tai and Izzy were the only ones that got the message. "T.K and Kari are in trouble! The digivice displays we should go into that forest." Said Tai.

"A well in the forest? Sounds quite ridiculous to me, anyways, I'm going too." Said Izzy.

The mysterious evil master was now talking one of his servants, "Stop them, you must!"

"I understand, master! GO SNIMON!"

"If you fail me, you deserve punishment. I think it's pretty stupid to send a champion to beat the digidestined after a mega failed."

"Don't worry, master, I got a plan."

Tai and Izzy found the well and Kabuterimon took them down. "It's deep!" Tai exclaimed.

"Our job is to destroy that Daemon, go Agumon."

_Who is the evil master sending to destroy the digidestined and will Agumon and Tentomon beat Daemon? Find out in the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Mystery of the Castle

"YOU FOOL! YOU ARE TOO SLOW! THE DIGIDESTINED ARE DOWN IN THE WELL ALREADY!" The evil master said, "I will destroy you if Daemon lost! It will be all your fault!"

"Sorry, master, but Snimon is attacking them already."

"Hmm! We'll see."

While Tai and Izzy were in the well, Snimon attacked them. "Snimon is an vaccine insect digimon who use his twin sickle attack. He is a champion level he's a vaccine digimon, why is he attacking us?" Izzy was looking at his Digimon Analyzer as if the analyzer had made a mistake." "He must have been controlled, Agumon, make it quick!" Said Tai.

"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO GREYMON!"

Greymon and Snimon fought even, Greymon kicked Snimon in midair while Snimon stroke Greymon with his twin sickles.

"NOVA BLAST!"

The huge fireball Greymon hurled knocked Snimon down and to a faint stage. Greymon de-digivolved to Agumon and ran with Tai, Izzy and Tentomon to T.K's direction.

"Shh! We need to approach Daemon quietly and attack before he notices us!" Said Tai.

"What if I already noticed you?" Daemon laughed evilly and then stood in front of Tai and Izzy.

"You are finished, digidestined," Said Daemon, "Evil In—"

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEMON! HAND OF FATE!"

Daemon was hit by Angemon's light and he immediately turned around and he saw Kari and T.K were standing behind him.

"Let's all digivolve and fight!" Said Agumon.

"Right." Tentomon agreed.

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO WARGREYMON!"

"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEWOMON!"

"TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO KABUTERIMON, KABUTERIMON DIGIVOLVE TO MEGAKABUTERIMON!"

"ANGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO MAGNAANGEMON!"

Daemon was surrounded by Angewomon, MagnaAngemon, MegaKabuterimon and WarGreymon. However, he merely laughed and shouted "EVIL INFERNO!"

The flame hit WarGreymon who fell down and the moment after MegaKabuterimon was in no good shape and De-Digivolved to Tentomon.

"Time to reveal my true form!" Said Daemon. He took the cloak he wore of and grew to about 15 feet tall. He threw MagnaAngemon and Angewomon down in the ground.

"Digidestined, do you agree you are finished now?" Daemon laughed again.

"Now what I need is to get Tentomon to his mega form," thought Izzy, "well, I do have the knowledge that Daemon is powerful, but if Angewomon's 'Heaven's Charm' attack will counter Daemon, well let's using a knowledge against the enemy and my crest should glow."

Izzy did what he thought, Angewomon's attack did counter Daemon's Evil Inferno, the light swallows the dark.

"It didn't hit Daemon, could you believe it?!" Kari was shocked.

Instead, the light hit Izzy's crest and Izzy's crest begin to glow.

"TENTOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO HERCULESKABUTERIMON!"  
"It worked! It worked!" Izzy exclaimed.

"You are really a GENIUS, Izzy!" Said Tai.

"What? What's this?" Daemon asked.

"Let's say, HerculesKabuterimon is Tentomon's mega form! Its attacks are Giga Blaster and High Giga Blaster! Its body resembles Kabuterimon made of skull!"

"WarGreymon, let's do it together!" Said HerculesKabuterimon.

"We're in, too!" Said MagnaAngemon.

"Evil Inferno!" Daemon struck the attack.

"Terra Force!"  
"High Giga Blaster!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Gate of Destiny!"

The positive energies hit Daemon directly, however, Daemon managed to create a dark fog and disappeared instead of getting sucked in into the Gate of Destiny.

"That was tough!" Said Tai a few minutes later.

"Did you find anything in the castle, T.K?" Asked Kari.

"Well, this!" T.K held the book out.

"Let me see!" Izzy took the book and noticed its written in digicode and starts reading it.

"What on Earth are you doing, Izzy? Are you telling me you are actually reading the book?" Asked Tai.

"First, this is the digital world, not Earth." Said Izzy, "I used my time wisely, last summer I learned how to read digicode."

"Amazing!" Said T.K.

"Can you translate it for us, Izzy?" Requested Kari.

"All right, I will use the translation program on the computer." Izzy scanned the book with a scanner connected to the computer. After about 10 minutes, he finished scanning and printed out 3 copies of the book and gave each one to Kari, T.K and Tai.

Kari started reading, when she noticed the there's content titled the Evil Masters of this castle. She immediately alerted the others.

"There's a list!" Gasped Tai.

"The castle was built by the ancient ruler Myotismon, when Myotismon traveled to another world and mysteriously disappeared, one Dark Master, Machinedramon, built his secret base in this castle. However, Machinedramon was soon abandoned the castle and along with Puppetmon, MetalSeadramon and Piedmon went to the conquering of the digital world. Machinedramon returned after being defeated by the digidestined. Later, Machinedramon grew more terrible and he was related to the creation of the evil one." T.K read the passage, "There's no more information beyond this! So Machinedramon was behind all this!"

"Well, I'm definitely going to chop him into onions again!" Said Agumon.

"From the information from the book, the castle's secret passage was all written in the book, it says the evil one was in the deepest place. All right. Let's contact Matt, Sora and the others we found the base! Then we could attack!"

The evil master was furious again, "YOU FOOL! DAEMON LOST! THE BOOK'S STOLEN AND ALL MY PLANS TO DESTROY THE DIGIDESTINED ARE RUINED. MY LOYAL SERVANT, TAKE HIM TO THE DUNGEON!"

"NO! MASTER! I'M JUST ONE STEP TOO SLOW! OR I COULD HAVE HELPED!"

"All right, I will be merciful enough to give you a last chance, go attack the digidestined and steal their crests!"

"Thank you, master."

It was already and Mimi got Tai's message and they headed for the forest. Davis and Cody were fighting over which way they shall go next. Yolei and Ken were sleeping. Matt and Sora were resting after a fierce battle they had with Megidramon earlier.

_What is the new plan of the evil master and will the digidestined able to sneak into the bottom of the castle. Keep checking for updates for the next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the Evil Master's servant Daemon failed to destroy the digidestined, he sent his other servant to attack.

Tai, Izzy, Kari, and T.K were trying to figure out things in the mysterious castle the encountered.

While Mimi and Joe were traveling by water, Ikkakuamon discovered there's something following them.

"What is it? Ikkakuamon?" Joe inquired.

"They're under us, we're very vulnerable." Ikkakuamon growled.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon tried to grab underwater, "There's something heavy!"

"Digidestined! We found the digidestined, let's attack!"

"Who are you?" Asked Palmon.

The speaker showed himself with his allies.

"It's MetalSeadramon!" Mimi shouted, "didn't WarGreymon already beat him?"

"It's not the same one." Said Ikkakuamon.

It's not just MetalSeadramon, to be precise, Mimi and Joe were surrounded by an army of ten Megaseadramons, twenty Seadramons and a MarineDevimon.

"So, digidestined, I would see how you are capable of fighting and escaping now!" Said MetalSeadramon, "Looks like we're not getting punished today!"

"There's too many, Ikkakuamon, digivolve!" Said Joe.

"You too, Palmon."

"IKKAKUAMON DIGIVOLVE TO ZUDOMON!"

"PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO TOGEMON, TOGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO LILLYMON!"

"It's no use! You are outnumbered 2 to 32, can't you see that, digidestined," MetalSeadramon smirked, "and you will never beat me in water, River of Power!"

Let's leave Joe and Mimi for a moment, they will be safe with Zudomon and Lillymon, there's something important happening right now.

Davis and Cody were again in an argument, Cody said they can't just run off anywhere, they have to find the others first.

Davis replied, "Why should we find them? Let's find the demonic digimon first!"

"No, time to find the others and see if they have any news!"

"Well, let's ask Veemon, Veemon, do you agree with me?"

"As always." Said Veemon.

"You, Armadillomon?" Cody asked.

"I'm with you, Cody."

"OK, Then I will go be the hero and you find the others." Said Davis.

Cody and Davis separated and went two different ways.

The evil master was laughing, "Well done, MetalSeadramon! Looks like you deserved the chance!"

"Shall I go help, master?" Asked Daemon.

"No, there's still four annoying kids on the upper portion of my territory, I will need you to attack them sooner or later. Let's not play rough. You can go try to steal the Crest of Hope, Daemon, that's the most threatening one. My long ago mate Piedmon fell for it."

"Look! Cody!" Armadillomon pointed to the sea.

"Let's go check it out! It's best if you digivolve first." Said Cody.

So Armadillomon became Ankylomon and they went to where Joe and Mimi were surrounded, the situation was very rough there. Zudomon devolved to Gomamon and Lillymon devolved to Palmon. Joe and Mimi were drowning in the water.

"Now, time to destroy, don't let them escape!" Metalseadramon shouted, "River of Po…."

Before he could attack, Ankylomon jumped and used his tail hammer against MetalSeadramon. MetalSeadramon fell backwards and drowned.

"What's this? Another useless attempt?" Metalseadramon smirked, "time to finish you all!"

"Gomamon, go and put Mimi into safety, ignore me!" Joe urged as he tried to swim.

Gomamon did what he was told. Metalseadramon attacked the river and it was impossible for Joe to swim, he drowned down.

"Joe!"

Joe's crest of reliability started to glow as he drowned.

Gomamon was covered in light as well, "GOMAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO MARINEANGEMON!"

"MarineAngemon?!" Mimi, Palmon and Cody were surprised.

MarineAngemon swam down to save Joe and left him on the beach nearby the sea.

"If he is a mega level digimon, why is he so small?" Asked Cody.

"As MarineAngemon, you will see powers you never seen, even though I am the same size as Gomamon, I could do serious harm." MarineAngemon introduced himself.

"You midget! Do you expect to beat us?" Metalseadramon sneered, "River of Power!"

"Kahuna Waves!"

"WHAT?" MetalSeadramon's River of Power attack had no effect and the heart-shaped bubbles out of MarineAngemon's mouth surrounded MetalSeadramon and his henchmens. While some of the Seadramons and MegaSeadramons were destroyed, MetalSeadramon was just bounded to the area he was surrounded by.

"Let's escape, now!" Said Ankylomon where Mimi, Joe and the others escaped from the sea.

Due to Joe's drown, he was sick and weak. MarineAngemon used his "Kahuna Waves" once again and this time it healed Joe to everyone's surprise and MarineAngemon devolved to Gomamon.

Izzy was on his laptop trying to figure out more about the castle. He found information regarding to the entrance and secret passages, he recorded the routes to his computer.

"We better find the others fast and invade the castle!" Said Izzy.

"Hahahaha! These kids want to invade my castle, I don't want to waste too much time. Just come and I will destroy you for your pleasure." The Evil Master laughed.

"Can I go attack them, master?" Daemon asked.

"Wait till I summon Metalseadramon, I don't think he's being a very capable servant now, two mistakes in a row. And as I told you, go steal the Crest of Hope."

"Wait a minute. Crest? Didn't they gave it up already?"

"No, Gennai borrowed the power of Azulongmon and turned the digicore to crests."

"Oh, I see, I will go right away."

"Hey, master, why don't you give us a try." A feminine voice came.

"Yes!" A male voice responded.

"No, DemiDevimon didn't get the power to evolve into a champion yet and I'm not finished with putting the virus into this little Salamon we captured. You two rest, I will need you."

Whatever the Evil Master's talking about, it's got to be no good. Joe, Mimi and Cody succeeded in finding the well and they met with Tai, Izzy, T.K and Kari.

"There's seven of us now, but we still can't attack. We need a better plan." Said Izzy.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

All the kids turned.

"Daemon!" Tai shouted, "What do you want."

"Isn't it obvious?" Said Daemon, "Look behind you."

"MetalSeadramon." Joe shouted.

"And an army of Evilmons." Daemon said, "Evilmon, adult level and virus, they will crush you using their Nightmare Shocker!"

"Let's all digivolve!" Tai urged.

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO WARGREYMON!"

"GOMAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO MARINEANGEMON!"

"TENTOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO HERCULESKABUTERIMON!"

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEMON, ANGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO MAGNAANGEMON!"

"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEWOMON!"

"PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO TOGEMON, TOGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO LILLYMON!"

The mega and ultimate digimon were able destroy most Evilmons. However, things got worse when Daemon performed more of his digimon army.

"Go Devimon, LadyDevimon and MarineDevimon!"

"Now what?" Tai was angry with the increasing number of enemies.

"Daemon! Don't forget your mission," MetalSeadramon urged.

"Right!" Daemon charged at T.K. MagnaAngemon put up a fight, however, Daemon wasn't interested in the fight, and he avoided MagnaAngemon and grabbed the Crest of Hope from T.K.

"He's got the crest!" Kari was shocked.

Matt and Sora traveled and received a signal from Tai's direction, "Some of our friends are here!" Said Matt, "let's go, and looks like they're in trouble!"

Ankylomon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, WarGreymon, HerculesKabuterimon and MarineAngemon fought hard against Devimon, LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon, Daemon, and MetalSeadramon, however, Daemon escaped and took the Crest of Hope with him and disappeared.

Will the digidestined be able to overcome the Daemon army and bring T.K's Crest back? And will Sora and Matt be on time to save the others? What evolutions are left? Find out next time! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Clue of Mystery

While Tai and the others were still fighting against the Daemon army and MetalSeadramon, Tai alerted Mimi, "Some of our friends are here, go look for them with Lillymon!"

Mimi agreed and left with Lillymon to the top of the well.

"I won't let you." Said LadyDevimon.

LadyDevimon flew upwards to catch up with Mimi, she flew at a speed faster than Lillymon. When she caught up and stood in front of Mimi and Lillymon when they were in the forest again. LadyDevimon gave the usual devious laugh.

"Do you think you can escape me?" LadyDevimon laughed again.

Let's also follow Davis; Davis was alone abandoned by Cody. He received Yolei and Ken's signal, he ran. However, he soon sees a Control Spire.

"What?"

The Evil Master saw Davis from his Dark Network, he laughed, "Terry! Your partner digimon's in condition right now! Go destroy that dumb goggle head! Prevent him from ruining our upgraded Control Spires!"

"I'm getting the creeps that something here is creepy!" Said Davis.

"Well, certainly." A boy replied.

"Who are you?!" Davis demanded for an answer.

"I'm a servant of the Evil Master!" The boy smirked.

"I will wash you and your master out!"

"Hmm. You are getting really annoying, DemiDevimon! Destroy them."

"No problem, Terry!"

"If you're a human child, what are you doing in the digital world?" Davis glared at him.

"Ha! I'm much more than a human child; you may see how powerful my digimon is! Time to digivolve!"

"DEMIDEVIMON DIGIVOLVE TO DEVIMON!"

"What the?" Davis was astonished, "Veemon, you can digivolve too!"

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO Veemon."

"Idiot, haven't you learned you can't digivolve when the Control Spire is present." Said Terry.

"All right, then, let's play violent! Digi Armor Energize!"

"Veemon Armor digivolve to Flamedramon, the fire of courage!"

Flamedramon and Devimon starts fighting, Devimon simply grabbed Flamedramon's throat and had an obvious advantage.

"Given up?" Terry asked.

Let's change the scene. Mimi's condition is not any better. LadyDevimon used her bats against Lillymon, Lillymon was unable to destroy the bats using her flower cannon, and she fell and devolved to Palmon. LadyDevimon laughed.

"Now, time to die!"

"Palmon! Palmon! NO! PALMON! STUPID! STUPID!" Mimi shouted in despair, she dropped a sincere tear and her crest began to glow.

"NO!" The light affected LadyDevimon.

"PALMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO ROSEMON!"

LadyDevimon was startled, as she tried to fight Rosemon, "Thorn Whip!" Rosemon shouted. The attack hit LadyDevimon.

LadyDevimon fell, but got up quickly and tried to use the bats against Rosemon, "Rose Spear!" Rosemon extended the spear on her right hand and finished LadyDevimon off completely.

Rosemon devolved to Tanemon. "Nice job out there!" Mimi smiled to Tanemon. The digivice's signal strength grew. Mimi went close to the signal.

"About time to kill them, Devimon!" Terry commanded.

"Flamedramon, let's run!" Davis suggested. As they intended to escape, they were surprised Devimon and Terry didn't follow. Devimon lifted that Control Spire and they flew elsewhere.

"Maybe we're too weak." Thought Davis. "What I need is to let him reach the ultimate level, I have to force him to become Ultra Angemon! And when Kari sees this she would be far more impressed!"

Speaking of Kari, they were in no mood of getting impressed, the fight ended with the Daemon army fully destroyed and the digidestined's digimons all reverted back to the in-training form. However, MetalSeadramon was still out there trying to destroy.

"We need to hide! Izzy!" Tai urged.

"Don't you think I know that already?"

"OK, but we'll be finished soon enough."

Mimi found Matt and Sora and told them where the others are. They headed for the well.

"I found you, digidestined!" Said MetalSeadramon, I'm going to crush you one by one!"

"Metal Blaster!"

The ice quickly froze MetalSeadramon and Matt, Sora and Mimi arrived.

"Let's destroy MetalSeadramon once and for all!" Said Matt.

"Rose Spear!"

"Solar Roar!"

MetalSeadramon disappeared. "Thanks Matt." Said Tai.

"No need." Matt replied, "but I'm worried about their boss!"

The Evil Master was furious right now, "My servant was destroyed! Daemon, we must destroy the digidestined quick tomorrow!"

"I'll do the job for you." A young girl's voice came.

"Well, Kate, if you want to, Terry brought back my precious upgraded Control Spire. I will take the last step. I will make a dark digivice for you, Kate."

"Thanks, Master."

"I'm dead hungry." Said Koromon.

"Damn it, where shall we go?" Tai asked.

"There's no restaurant nearby." Mimi said. "Let's cook it."

"Well, we need you guys to digivolve." Said Sora.

"Koromon digivolve to Agumon!"

"Pukamon digivolve to Gomamon!"

"There's water under hers." Gomamon sensed and he began to dig, he swam down and caught several fish.

"This is the creepiest place I have ever been too!" Said Tai.

"We're sure in a hurry." Said Sora, "we need to hide in a safer place."

"We better find Yolei and the others!" Said Mimi.

"Weren't you with Davis, Cody?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, but we had an argument." Cody said, "And we separated."

Joe looked up, "If this Evil Master had so many servants, how in the world will we beat him?"

"Joe's sounding like Joe again." Said Matt, "I have a suggestion, don't worry that much!"

Tai winked at Matt, "We were almost through, Matt, let's form Omnimon and kill Daemon. Sora, did you get attacked by anything."

"There was Megidramon." Sora replied and told Tai in details what happened.

"There's three mega digimon working as his minions already!" Cody was concerned, "who know if there will be more!"

"Now I understood why Gennai wants us to reach the mega level almost immediately." Said Izzy.

"T.K, what's wrong?" Kari looked at him and asked quietly.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Why were you so quiet?"

Cody immediately noticed, he remembered T.K's feelings about BlackWarGreymon and Kimeramon. He knew T.K was thinking about the Dark Powers again.

"The Crest I lost…" T.K murmured.

"Don't worry, I will still be able to reach Ultimate, I just can't go to Mega." Tokomon said, "We'll fight to get the Crest back, right?"

"It was my fault…"

"Don't blame yourself," Matt was angered, "blaming yourself does nothing! You need to think more about how to get it back!"

Tai nodded, "He's right, T.K, we are all with you, too!"

The Evil Master laughed, "Kate, tomorrow at 3 A.M, go attack and finish them."

"No problem."

"Let's see, there's nine digidestined close to my base. One in the desert area, two flying closer, when they reunite, I'll attack them personally!"

_Will the Digidestined be able to overcome the pressure? What is the true identity of Kate and Terry? Don't miss the next chapter! _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Evil Revealed!

After the night passed, the digidestined returned to work again.

"We need to get to Yolei, Ken and Davis right away!" Izzy urged.

"I'll go look for Davis." Said T.K then he set off.

"Then I will try to find Yolei and Ken." Kari responded.

The Evil Master laughed, "Time to attack them with them separated! Kate, your chance!"

"No problem!" A girl with light blond hair and black eyes responded.

"Here's you virus-infected Salamon!"

"Let's go already, I'm getting bored waiting." Kate replied as she set off with the virus Salamon.

Kate took the secret passage to top of the well, as she ran, she saw Kari and gave an evil laugh with a jealous look.

"I'm going to finish her off!" Said Kate.

"Your mission is to capture the digidestined alive, Kate." The virus Salamon said.

Let's call the virus-infected Salamon BlackSalamon since its color is black and virus Salamon sounds strange. So the BlackSalamon hid and looked for a chance. Kate stood right in the front of Kari, which gave Kari a shock.

"Who are you?" Kari asked immediately.

"Hmm," Kate replied, "be more polite or I'll destroy you!"

Kari looked surprised, not knowing what to do nor to say. Kate continued, "digidestined, aren't you?"

"So what if I am?" Kari glared.

"So what?" Kate laughed louder, "So I have to destroy you."

"What do you want?" Gatomon was getting tired of waiting, "Are you human or digimon?"

Kate laughed even harder; Kari was getting sicker and sicker each time she laughs. "So, this is your digimon, so stupid, well, I will show you how black kittens are better!"

(Maybe this should be made clear; Kate is a last name, not a first name.)

"BLACKSALAMON DIGIVOLVE TO BLACKGATOMON!"

"How do you like it, let's fight, BlackGatomon." Kate smirked.

When Gatomon was ready to respond. "Wait!" Kari alerted. "There's no need to fight, who are you?"

Kate laughed, "I'm servant of the Evil Master. BlackGatomon, digivolve and crush them!"  
"KATE!" Someone called.

The blond girl turned around, "Oh, Terry." She said to the black-haired boy, "You're late. Doesn't matter. LET'S GET THEM, DARK DIGIVOLVE!"

"BLACKGATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO LADYDEVIMON!"

"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEWOMON!"

"DEMIDEVIMON DARK DIGIVOLVE TO DEVIMON, DEVIMON!"

The scene was very intense; Angewomon was surrounded by LadyDevimon and Devimon. Kate and Terry smirked nastily.

Yolei and Ken were both searching from the air, Yolei's digivice begin to react as she approached

"Hurry up! Aquilamon!" Yolei shouted, "There's someone here!"

"Let's go! Stingmon!"

"Don't let them intervene!" The Evil Master said, "Daemon, try to hold them off!"

Yolei saw Angewomon fighting and immediately knew someone's in trouble. "Speed up! Aquilamon!"

"Evil Inferno!"

Aquilamon was hit and slowed down. "Who's there?" Ken yelled in midair.

Daemon appeared, "Evil Inferno." He continued to attack.

Meanwhile, Angewomon was wounded by the combined attack from LadyDevimon and Devimon. Kari was shocked and looking helplessly. Kate and Terry were laughing harder than ever.

"Yolei, go try to find the others! Stingmon and I will try to hold him off!" Said Ken.

"Thanks, Ken." Yolei flew down.

"For the finishing touch." Said LadyDevimon as Devimon laughed along with her.

"DEATH CLAW!"

"BLACK WING!"

"NO!" Kari was really shocked by what's happening.

"Blast Rings!"

A Positive energy appeared in the sky. The positive energies and the negative ones hit, Angewomon used her last strength, "Heaven's Charm!"

The light absorbed the negative energies and directly hit Devimon, making him to devolve to DemiDevimon as Angewomon devolved to Salamon.

"Get on!" Yolei grabbed Kari and Salamon and pulled them to Aquilamon.

"Yolei, hide here!" Aquilamon said as he put them into a nearby tree. LadyDevimon was on her way to attack Aquilamon.

And looking with Ken in the midair, things are getting worse for Stingmon. "Run! Stingmon!" Ken alerted, knowing they will never win.

"You can run but you can't hide! EVIL INFERNO!"

Stingmon dodged it and tried to fly away, Daemon followed.

"BLACK WING!"

LadyDevimon's attack hit Aquilamon who fell from the sky, "Aquilamon!" Yolei yelled and ran to him.

"It's over, we won!" Kate laughed.

"Aquilamon, you can't lose!" Yolei cried.

Kate laughed even harder, "how childish, why can't he lose? In fact, you are all going to lose soon."

"I hate that laugh." Said Kari, "and not a second I saw when she was not laughing!"

"Aquilamon!"

"Finish him off, LadyDevimon!" Kate commanded.

"We can't lose!" Yolei cried.

"Why? You digidestined are really immature!" Said the boy named Terry.

"We can't lose because, because…." Yolei murmured, "Because justice still exists!"

Yolei's crest started to glow, the same was happening to Aquilamon.

"AQUILAMON DIGIVOLVE TO HIPPOGRIFFOMON!"

"Aquilamon digivolved!" Yolei looked up.

"Hippogriffomon, bird like, a mythical beast type digimon digivolved from Aquilamon. Data attribute and the special move is heat wave!" Gatomon introduced the new digimon.

"Doesn't matter!" Said Kate, finally without the laugh, "Go get him, LadyDevimon!"

"Black wing!"

"Heat Wave!"

The attack made LadyDevimon devolve to BlackSalamon and Yolei claimed victory as Kate and Terry vanished.

"KEN!" Yolei looked up as Ken barely escaped Daemon and returned, Kari led them to the others.

"Two more failed missions!" The Evil Master was very angry. "Punishments will be given out!"

"Ken." Izzy asked, "I want you to think about what Gennai said, only you saw the evil digimon causing this mess."

"Machinedramon was behind all these." Said Tai, "he could have evolved!"

Ken thought, "Machinedramon, me and another boy saw this digimon, who could this be?"

"Well, Ken." Izzy waited for an answer.

"I don't know." Ken replied.

"Um…" Everyone was disappointed.

"Ken, think outside the box!" Said Yolei.

Ken thought harder, "That's it!"

"Who?" Everyone asked at almost the same time.

"Millenniumon! I saw him when I was younger and Oikawa used him as a tool to insert the Dark Spore in me! I saw it with another boy named Akiyama!"

"Prodigious!" Said Izzy, "he typed on his computer to try to find information. Millenniumon is an extremely powerful mega level digimon who is a composite type and virus attribute. He can digivolve to Moon-Millenniumon. So our enemy is either him or his digivolved form! Now we know who our enemy is!"

"That's not important right now." Said Matt.

"What?" Tai looked surprised.

"Just so you know, it's 7'O clock night and T.K had been out for 5 hours already." Said Matt.

"Oh." Tai responded.

"I hope he's ok." Said Sora.

"Let's wait for him and Davis then we can attack!" Said Tai.

"Attack!" The Evil Master laughed as he watched them in his screen. "I will make your attacks more interesting! Looks like they guessed correctly who I am, but not how powerful I am! Ichijouji, I need to revenge you!"

_What happened to T.K? How powerful is the Evil Master? Will the digidestined be able to defeat the Evil Master? And what is the true identity of Kate and Terry? Keep reading and check for updates!_

**Important message from the author: PLEASE REVIEW! The storyline isn't done yet; if you have suggestions, write it in the review. Also, the Evil Master's not the only enemy for my story line's longer that, so keep expecting good things to happen! Once again, review! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Fierce battle has begun!

"Darn it! Where did he go?" Matt punched the ground, "9'O clock P.M! Where could be Davis hiding?"

"I'm going to try to locate him on the computer!" Said Izzy.

Several hours ago, T.K was riding on Pegasusmon, looking for Davis. Pegasusmon was tired of flying and devolved and they started walking.

"I wonder what happened to Davis, we flew a full circle from the sky but we can't find him anywhere!" T.K looked around.

"Where are we?" Patamon seemed lost.

"A rural area." Replied T.K.

They kept walking for nearly half an hour. Suddenly, a digimon appeared.

"Don't proceed anymore." Said the digimon.

"Why?" T.K asked.

"I think you know why yourself." The digimon replied, "disgusting creatures who intend to harm."

"Who are you?" T.K could not resist.

"None of your business." The digimon jumped and tried to knock them down, T.K dodged it.

"Patamon, who is that digimon?"

"It's Kyubimon, a fox like digimon with nine tails, data type and special attack is Fox Tail Inferno, and she should be nice enough."

"Fox Tail Inferno!"

"DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO PEGASUSMON, FLYING HOPE."

"Why are you attacking us?" T.K stared at Kyubimon, "is some Black Gear or Dark Ring controlling you?"

"I do not obey darkness and stop confusing me." Kyubimon stared at T.K with full hatred. "You do work for the so-called Evil Master, I will crush you."

T.K didn't quite understand what she meant. With a sudden shout of "Fox Tail Inferno!" and nine blue fireballs flying straight to Pegasusmon.

"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon countered and the two attacks exploded in midair. Pegasusmon flew down and Kyubimon jumped up. They hit in midair and with Pegasusmon's wing advantage he was able to win. Kyubimon fell helplessly on the ground and T.K walked next to her.

"Do it, then, you defeated me, but we're not defeated yet!" Kyubimon said.

"Do what?" T.K seemed really confused.

"Destroy me and take my data away."

"Why would we do that?" Pegasusmon looked down.

"Every evil digimon does that." Kyubimon looked up, "I'm finished. I know you work for the 'Evil Master'."

"No, we don't." T.K claimed.

"If you're not the human that worked for the 'Evil One', then why are you here in the digital world?"

"I guess it's because we're called Digidestined."

"No, impossible." Kyubimon was shocked, "I'm feeling sorry for the digidestined now."

"Why?" T.K asked, "I don't understand you."

"The peace of the digital world is worse than it ever had been, this Evil Master aren't very large in size. However, there are two things that show how powerful he is. His shell is nearly unbreakable and he has a skill that can kill any digimon in just one hit."

"Kyubimon, why don't you come along with us to fight and why were you attacking us?" Patamon asked when he reverted back.

"I will, digidestined, sorry I caused trouble and I tried to attack you, I thought you were a henchmen of the Evil Master."

"That's alright." T.K replied, he wondered if the Evil Master had any human henchmens he controlled. T.K set off to look for Davis.

"Wait." Said Kyubimon. "Ride on me, I will help you look for your friend."

T.K found Davis near a river. He asked him what has he been doing.

"Nothing, just bored, who's that?" Davis asked.

"It's Kyubimon."

"So any news on the villain?" Davis seemed bored, throwing rock into the river."Let's go already, we found the so-called Evil Master's base." T.K then flew with MagnaAngemon while Davis was with ExVeemon.

"About time to attack." The Evil Master commanded, "Daemon, go get them."

"As you wish, master."

"And Kate and Terry go back them up."

"Yes, master." They obeyed in unison.

"Kate, use this new digimon I created, it evolves to a mega level by using dark powers. Terry, I adjusted your digimon by using dark power to create the ability to let it digivolve it to Myotismon and VenomMyotismon."

"Thanks, master." Kate and Terry replied.

Daemon and the other henchmen set off. Tai and Matt were hopelessly waiting for T.K and others cannot fell asleep either.

"Something's coming!" Said Tentomon.

All of the in training digimons digivolved to the rookie form.

"Nice hearing." A voice replied.

"Daemon!" Tai gasped.

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO WARGREYMON!"

"GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO METALGARURUMON!"  
"BIYOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO GRIFFOMON!"

"TENTOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO HERCULESKABUTERIMON!"  
"PALMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO ROSEMON!"

"GOMAMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO MARINEANGEMON!"

"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEWOMON!"

"Well prepared." Said Daemon. "It's not just me here, you know."

"Hehehehehehe!" Laughed Terry then he and Kate showed up.

"DEMIDEVIMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO VENOMMYOTISMON!"

"Your turn, Ornismon!" Sneered Kate.

"Who's that?" Sora looked at Ornismon.

"Ornismon, an ancient bird digimon that were believed to be extinct. It has pink and blue feathers. It's a mega level and a virus type. Its most powerful attack is cosmic ray!" Izzy read off the analyzer.

"A fight during the night at 10'O clock?" Armadillomon yawned.

"No, Armadillomon, don't give up. Try your best." Said Cody.

"ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANKYLOMON."

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO AQUILAMON! AQUILAMON DIGIVOLVE TO HIPPOGRIFFOMON!"

"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO STINGMON!"

"Outnumber us 10 to 3, right? You never know how powerful we are." Said Daemon.

"Evil Inferno!!!" Daemon used a lot of energy to cast out this attack.

"Terra Force!" The huge fireball was reverted back by the black energy; it hit the wall and the wall exploded. WarGreymon dodged the negative energy.

"My turn!" Said Ornismon the bird.

"Cosmic Ray!" The bird fired four rays in a row.

The ray easily devolved Stingmon, Ankylomon and Hippogriffomon, the fourth one hit Angewomon and she devolved to Gatomon.

"Nice job, Ornismon." Said Kate, "now finish her off." Kate pointed to Gatomon.

"METAL BLASTER!" MetalGarurumon managed to freeze Ornismon. However, VenomMyotismon grabbed him and threw MetalGarurumon to the ground devolving him. He also freed Ornismon of the ice.

"Venom Infuse!"

WarGreymon, Griffomon, HerculesKabuterimon and Rosemon were devolved. The only one remaining is MarineAngemon. Ornismon soon fired his Cosmic Ray at MarineAngemon, every digimon was reverted back to the rookie level (In Gatomon's case, champion) and Daemon laughed loudly.

"You lost, digidestined."

"Destroy that cat!" Said Kate, "the cat's getting on my nerves."

"No!" Said Kari hopelessly, "Gatomon!"

"Too bad." Kate laughed loudly in front of Kari's face. "Ornismon! Let's do it!"

"Cosmic Ray!"

"Evil Inferno!"  
"Venom Infuse!"

MaloMyotismon devolved and Ornismon completely disappeared after using a lot of energy. The three attacks hit Gatomon one by one. There's nothing Kari can do to help. What will happen if three mega-level's attacks hit a champion level?

"I… Have… No… Energy… Left…" Said Gatomon in despair, Gatomon's body started to vanish.

"No, Gatomon!" Kari cried.

"You're strong, kitty." Said Daemon, "however, I will finish you off right now!"

"Evil In…"

Suddenly, two lights hit Gatomon and Daemon's inferno disappeared. MagnaAngemon and ExVeemon showed up with T.K and Davis.

"Gatomon, take our power." Said MagnaAngemon as he and ExVeemon gave her all the powers they have to prevent her from dying and they devolved.

"Darn it!" Kate looked at T.K and Davis. "These kids show up in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"What do you mean, kid?" Davis asked angrily, "What do you think you are?"

Kate didn't answer, she didn't have time, and the light on Gatomon was shining even more. Something strange was happening.

"GATOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO OPHANIMON!"

"What?" Daemon was stunned.

_Can Ophanimon defeat Daemon? What will be the next move of the Evil Master? How fierce will the next battle be? Find out on the next chapter of Digimon Adventure 03: A new epic._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Return of Ryo Akiyama

"EVIL INFERNO!"

Ophanimon dodged the shot, "Everyone, attack now!"

"But we're just rookie level digimons." Said Agumon.

"Just do it." Replied Ophanimon.

"All right!"

So all the rookie level digimon fired at Daemon, then it was Ophanimon's turn, "Sefirot Crystals!" Several small crystals fired at Daemon. Daemon tried to block the attack, but he was hit and it did severe damage. Daemon corrupted to the ground."

Daemon looked up, "I'm not dead, so I can still fight. Evil Inferno!"

"Ophanimon," Read Izzy from his laptop, "A mega level ophan type and vaccine attribute digimon, special attack Sefirot Crystals and finishing attack Eden's Javelin."

"Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon threw a javelin at Daemon. "This will purify your heart." Said Ophanimon.

"I'm overwhelmed by darkness!" Said Daemon desperately, "you will never purify my heart!"

The javelin was able to hit Daemon and Daemon reverted to a digitama and the digitama disappeared.

"What happened to him?" Asked Kari.

"I'll explain." Said Ophanimon, "All fallen angel type such as Devimon and some Daemon type as Daemon were not previously evil digimons. These are the mistakes of evolution. Some digimon, desperate to evolve to the next level to become stronger, alternate forms may happen. Daemon was way too overwhelmed by darkness, so he has to become a digitama and start again from his fresh form, my purification should help that creature to evolve to his real form."

Izzy seemed like the only one who understood what Ophanimon said, while Ophanimon reverted to Nyaromon.

"Watch out, something's coming!" Joe looked at the other direction.

A dozen of flying bats approached. Tai and the others realized their digimon was too tired to fight. "What we do?" Sora looked hopeless.

"Evilmon, champion level, virus type. They were Piedmon's allies, to be precise, servants who battled us in the last fight against the dark masters!"

"I will take care of them." Said Kyubimon, "fox tail inferno!"

Evilmons were not so easy to be all destroyed; they stood up and fought upperhand against Kyubimon.

"Patamon, digivolve!" T.K stared at his D-3.

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO Patamon…"

T.K didn't really need an explanation. Kyubimon was almost defeated. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared and a dragon-like digimon destroyed all of the Evilmons.

"Cyberdramon, ultimate level. That's all the information I got." Said Izzy.

"Ken." A voice came from nearby.

"Who is it?" Ken looked alarmed.

"Me." A boy showed himself. He had a cool hairstyle and wears an knight-like outfit.

"Ryo? Akiyama?" Ken stuttered.

"It's me, how nice to meet again." Said Ryo.

"I thought, I thought you disappeared." Said Ken. "What happened?"

"I will tell you later. Let's find a safer place to settle, I know too much about this castle." Ryo led the others to an empty chamber.

"Who is this guy?" Davis asked T.K.

"I have a suggestion," Said T.K, "Ask Ken."

Ryo and the others settled down, when Davis asked Ken who is Ryo, Ryo began to talk, "Three and half years ago. After the destruction of Apolycamon, a new evil rised, Millenniumon, Millenniummon did not really have any super powers that can destroy everything, instead, he had something worse. That was to alternate time. I was given a mission to defeat Millenniumon. I was on my way, I saw Ken in the digital world with Wormmon, and that was his first time in the digital world. We worked really hard to destroy Millenniumon. When Monodramon and Wormmon beat Millenniumon using our powers, Millenniumon released Dark Spores to be planted into Ken. I healed Ken, and…"

"Go on Ryo." Said Yolei.

"Ok, if you have any questions, feel free to ask, I will tell you how I flew across dimensions and my disappearance."

"Millenniumon evolved to ZeedMillenniumon, he intend to destroy time, but I was able to hold him off, as a result, ZeedMillenniumon and Monodramon DNA digivolved to Cyberdramon!"

"But, I'm confused, isn't our enemy Millenniumon too, Izzy?" Said Tai.

"Well, I will tell you it is Moon-Millenniumon. Evolved from Millenniumon, who evolved from Machinedramon." Said Ryo.

"But didn't you just say Millenniumon DNA digivolved with you partner digimon?" Asked Kari, perplexed.

"I will answer that." Said Ryo, "Millenniumon ripped a piece of time from Earth, that was really the dimension I was in. The piece of time, was unfortunately, 1995-2025. These were important history…

"History?" Yolei asked, "2025's future."  
"All the same to Millenniumon, after the years of time had been ripped, there's two different Earth. People seemed to forget about digimons. Digimons was just like a TV show, I have seen all of your futures, but I don't want to tell you." Said Ryo. "Spend your night here, good bye. And good luck!" Said Ryo who then left.

"Ryo really confuses me." Said Davis.

"What doesn't confuse you?" Asked Yolei.

"Hey!"

Everyone laughed, Davis first looked a little angry, and then he laughed, too.

"I lost their signal!" Said the Evil Master, not possible, Kate, Terry, go search right now!"

People slept on their beds. Even though there was bed, it's still a disaster. First and most of all, Davis was snoring. Also Ken had a nightmare, Kari was talking in her sleep, saying something about Myotismon. Cody kept sighing until he was asleep, worst of all, T.K couldn't sleep at all. The other older kids were fine.

"They're in here." Said Kate quietly, "let's take them directly to master."

"I say we murder some." Said Terry.

"You fool, we're supposed to capture them alive."

Fortunately T.K was awake, he heard everything and got up and dressed quickly. He woke Patamon up and hid in a corner of the room.

"Isn't digivolving a good idea?" Said DemiDevimon.

"No, we don't want to get too loud." Said Kate, "just grab one and keep them asleep, DemiDevimon, then Terry will take them to master."

"All right!" Terry was about to grab Sora who was at the outer most bed.

T.K suddenly jumped on Terry and made him fall to the ground. Terry, angered, took out a knife and cut it on T.K's face causing blood to fall. T.K grabbed the knife and did exactly what Terry did. Kate screamed and ran outside. The knife dropped and T.K and Terry continued to fight. Everyone woke up.

"T.K!" Yelled Kari, looking at the bed to her left that was empty.

Then everyone noticed and they quickly got dressed and got out of bed. They rushed outside where T.K and Terry were fighting.

Every punch was getting stronger. Everyone was shocked. Terry scratched T.K in the face, giving him another blood stream. T.K punched Terry right in the face and knocked him down to the ground.

"Shall we cheer for him?" Asked Mimi.

Patamon and DemiDevimon were having a physical fight, too. Patamon won over DemiDevimon. Terry threw T.K off him and he ran away with Kate and DemiDevimon.

"Incredible." Said Matt. "I never knew you could fight like this."

"Me neither." Said Davis and followed by all of the others except for Ken.

"I did. In the tunnels, I got beaten up by him." Said Ken. Somehow he was upset again.

"Don't tell me you're upset just cause you lost a fight?" Said Davis.

"Well, no, it was…"

"Ken, you're no longer the Digimon Emperor and always bear that in mind." Said T.K.

"I got to thank you for being awake." Said Sora, "or they would have murdered us by now."

"You fools! You failed me again, and again!" Said the Evil Master, "I will separate them all and destroy them one by one!"

_Was it true Moon-Millenniumon will destroy everyone? When ever will Davis, Cody, Ken and T.K activate their crests? How will the digidestined find out how to fight back if they don't even though where their enemy is? Find out on the next chapter, keep checking for updates!_


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: There's an easy question I would like to ask audiences to answer in the review. At end of every chapter, should I add a preview of the next chapter? I'm currently giving the title of the next chapter. Well, I planned most of the story. But you can still give me the idea. I'm running out of strong leader evil digimons!

Chapter 10

**Moon-Millenniumon's heart messing attack!**

"Why? Why aren't the digimons strong enough to defeat them?" Moon-Millenniumon asked desparately, "Do they have something I don't? The power to digivolve, human servants, I have them all! I'm running out of servants. Maybe I should try to control some! Well, anyways, Terry, come with me and attack them together!"

Matt was talking to Tai, "Why would they be controlled by Moon-Millenniumon? I mean, could it be a Dark Spore that's doing the job?"

"I don't know and it's weird. We have to find out their identity. We can't just destroy them." Said Tai.

It's the fifth day since they went to the digital world. They were still underground in the well.

"I will go check outside!" Said Davis.

"Yeah, and how are you going to get back?" Asked Izzy.

"Well. Um…" Davis was obviously unable to answer.

"There's something up there!" Said T.K

Kyuubimon settled with the digidestined and she sensed something, too.

"Let's go check! Just four of us!" Said Tai.

Davis, T.K and Matt followed. They flew outside of the well with their mega level digimons. (In Davis's case, ExVeemon, In T.K's case, Pegasusmon.)

Moon-Millenniumon made sure the children didn't see him, he was unbelievably small, but can grow much bigger. He was weak when he wasn't inside the unbreakable shell. Moon-Millenniumon looked at a bunch of digimons and used his Death Crystal attack, which affected every digimon's heart, and the digimons' hearts corrupted and ended up being controlled by Moon-Millenniumon. "Just what I planned. GO DESTROY THE DIGIDESTINED!" Said Moon-Millenniumon. He returned to his castle.

"What's going on?" Davis was shocked seeing everywhere there was rampaging digimon.

"Welcome." Said Terry who was riding on an Airdramon.

"Hey! You! Tell me your true identity!" Said Davis.

"I suppose I can do that if you're all going to die soon enough!" Laughed Terry, "I was orphaned while living in Australia, then I was in the digital world, and my master raised me!"

"What?" T.K stared at Terry.

"Die! Let's go, army!"

"Ready to fight!" Said Agumon.

"There's too many digimons in the 'army'!" Said Matt.

"Let me introduce some." Terry laughed harshly, "Airdramon, adult level, vaccine type. Andromon, ultimate level, vaccine. Megadramon, ultimate level, virus. Digitamamon, ultimate level, data. Orochimon, ultimate level, virus. Devitamamon, mega level, data. SaberLeomon, mega level, vaccine. GranKuwagamon, mega level, virus."

"Damn!" Said Davis as they were surrounded.

"Let's play!" Laughed Terry.

"If that's what you want!" Said Matt.

"GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO METALGARURUMON!"

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO WARGREYMON!"

Pegasusmon reverted to Patamon and then. "PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEMON, ANGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO MAGNAANGEMON!"

"How did he control so many vaccine digimons?" Matt seem perplexed.

"Because, stupid, my master took control of them successfully."

"Stop pissing me off!" Said Davis.

"Let's go ExVeemon!"

"Gaia Force!" WarGreymon cleared all of the ultimate levels with this attack. MetalGarurumon was dealing with SaberLeomon and MagnaAngemon was fighting GranKuwagamon. WarGreymon came back to fight Devitamamon."

"Davis, call the others immediately!" Said T.K.

Davis set off to call for help, but Terry smirked, "Orochimon, don't let him get away!"

Orochimon is a many-headed snake like digimon. Orochimon sneaked upon ExVeemon and immediately caught up with him. "Run!" Called Davis.

"Inferno Blast!" Orochimon shouted.

"V-Laser!" ExVeemon fired. Orochimon's attack wins. ExVeemon dodges and tried to grab Orochimon's neck, but failed due to another Inferno Blast from Orochimon. Orochimon then wrapped ExVeemon and planned to destroy ExVeemon.

"I… Davis… Run…" Said ExVeemon.

"No! EXVEEMON!" Davis suddenly leaped on Orochimon and started using all his STRENGTH against Orochimon. Orochimon threw Davis on the ground. Davis's Crest of Strength began to glow.

"EXVEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO WINGDRAMON!"

"Wow!" Exclaimed Davis.

"I am Wingdramon, ExVeemon's ultimate form, I resemble a blue dragon with huge blue wings, my special attack is wing blast and blaze sonic breath." Said Wingdramon.

"Inferno Blast!"

"Wing Blast!"

Orochimon fainted by the good aimed attack from Wingdramon. Davis and Wingdramon quickly hurried to find the others.

Sora, Joe and Ken ran off to help. WarGreymon was fighting at a disadvantage while MetalGarurumon won already and MagnaAngemon was even with his opponent.

"Kahuna Waves!"

"Solar Roar!"

Gryffomon and MarineAngemon arrived. They drove off SaberLeomon and GranKuwagamon with Gryffomon and MarineAngemon's help.

"Well done, digidestined, let me introduce myself." Said a digimon inside its shell carried by Kate.

(All digidestined were in horror and scared.)

"It's…" Said Matt breath, "Izzy… s… compute…rrr…

"Moon-Millenniumon!" Said Tai. "The Evil Master."

Davis, Joe, Sora, T.K, Ken and Matt were all shocked to learn that the Evil Master decided to show itself. Sora quickly sent a message to all of the others to tell them to join and fight.

Kari, Izzy, Mimi, Yolei, and Cody arrived quickly and prepared to battle.

"Digidestined, you want to fight me?" Moon-Millenniumon sneered.

"I will show you my power. He aimed at a Megadramon nearby. "DEATH CRYSTAL!"

The Megadramon was hit and died immediately.

"Wh… What?" Tai was scared, "he destroyed an ultimate level digimon in just a single hit!"

"And he's so evil, controlling digimon and destroying them." Said Cody, "it's unforgivable!"

"Talk about forgiveness when you beat our master." Said Kate, "you idiotic bullhead!"

"Come on! Are we going to fight or what?" Asked WarGreymon

"We can… can… can't." Stuttered Tai.

"Why not?" Asked MagnaAngemon.

"You could all get destroyed in one hit!" Said Kari.

"All of us together!" Said Palmon.

Izzy analyzed the information on Moon-Millenniumon, "Moon-Millenniumon, a mega level, virus wicked god type digimon, who has a death crystal attack which destroys the enemy's heart."

"This is just too much for us!" Said Matt.

"No! Let's do it!" Said Davis.

"Are you sure?" Asked Mimi.

"We got to try!" Said Davis.

"Davis is right," Said T.K. "When it comes to times like this, Davis really helped, let's do it."

"But…" Kari hesitated.

"If we stand here and do nothing, there's even a higher chance we'll get destroyed. We can't run away anyways. So let's fight!" Said T.K. He looked at Terry and shouted, "That's my crest on the wretched guy! MagnaAngemon, get it back!"

MagnaAngemon used incredible speed and took the crest back and handed it to T.K. The crest was stolen by Daemon and Daemon had given it to Terry.

"You fool! He got the Crest of Hope back! Oh well, doesn't matter." Moon-Millenniumon laughed evilly.

"Tentomon warp digivolve to HerculesKabuterimon!"

"Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon, Aquilamon digivolve to Hippogriffomon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"

"Gatomon warp digivolve to Ophanimon!"

"WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Gryffomon, HerculesKabuterimon, Rosemon, MarineAngemon, MagnaAngemon, Ophanimon, Wingdramon, Hippogriffomon, Ankylomon and Stingmon. All of you, finish him off!" Said Tai confidently.

"GAIA FORCE!"

"METAL BLASTER!"

"SOLAR ROAR!"

"HIGH GIGA BLASTER!"

"THORN WHIP!"

"KAHUNA WAVES!"

"SEFIROT CRYSTALS!"

The adult and ultimate level digimons used their attacks too.

"Gate of Destiny."

Everyone expected to see Moon-Millenniumon flying to the gate of destiny. But instead, the six mega level digimon attacks didn't get a scratch on the villain.

"What?" Sora stared at the shell.

"My turn!" Said Moon-Millenniumon. "Since there's twelve of you, I will divide my centralized attack to twelve giving each one of you my present."  
"NO!" Tai yelled.

"Death Crystal!"

It was bad enough for the mega level digimon, who reverted to rookie. And the ultimate level and adult level digimon reverted back to in training. Moon-Millenniumon laughed.

_How will the digidestined escape, or shall they be finished once and for all? If six mega level digimons couldn't defeat him, who could? Find out on the next two chapters._

_Chapter 10: Inside the Castle!_

_Chapter 11: Seraphimon's Awakening!_


End file.
